Candy From a Stranger
by Sakurras
Summary: At a Halloween Ball, Hermione attracts the attention of two Slytherins.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based off the song "Candy From a Stranger" by Britney Spears. I do not own anything. All characters and song rights go to their owners.**

Candy From a Stranger

Chapter 1

The Hogwarts annual Halloween Ball was in full swing when Hermione arrived. She had been helping Ginny get ready, which caused her to be late. She looked around at everyone, wondering who was who. This year, everyone was required to change their appearance and go under a pseudonym; hers was Avani. She had made her hair jet-black and her eyes were a crystal blue. She was dressed as an Egyptian goddess. Her hair was straightened and she had a crown that looked like a serpent atop her head. Her outfit was cream-colored with a gold trim. The dress stopped about mid-thigh and was held up by the gold collar-like neckpiece. The sleeves had a slit that ran from her shoulder to her wrists and a gold serpent-shaped ring adorned her left ring finger. On her right upper-arm was a gold serpent-like arm bracelet. Her shoes were sandals with straps that crisscrossed up to the middle of her calves. All-in-all she fit the part of an Egyptian goddess.

She walked into the ball and noticed a lot of the guys turn their heads to look at her. She smiled softly and walked over to the punch bowl. She picked up a crystal punch-glass and filled it up. She looked around, hoping she could find Ginny. If she found Ginny she would have someone to talk to. She sighed softly as she was unable to find Ginny. She resigned herself to standing against a wall, not really in the mood to mingle with people. She had planned to talk to a couple of guys, but most of the girls had them occupied. She had hoped her outfit might attract a few guys to talk to her, but she was unsuccessful.

"Well, even in this type of outfit, I'm still a wallflower and still alone." She said to herself, not able to recount the many times she had gone to balls by herself. The only ball she had ever had a date to was the one in her Fourth Year. She smiled softly at the memory and watched the people dance and mingle. "At least everyone else is having fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco had been standing against a wall, talking to Blaise (whom he had found by asking around), when the Egyptian beauty walked in. He immediately stood up straight, causing Blaise to look at him. He licked his lips subconsciously as he saw the luscious legs she had.

"Drake, what is it?"

"Check out the beauty that's just walked in." he said, nodding towards the door. Blaise looked over, and Draco saw his eyes widen.

"Bloody hell, what I wouldn't give to have her writhing under me. Check out that pair of legs."

"Don't forget, Blaise, we don't know who she is. Hell that could Millicent Bullstrode for all we know." Draco said.

"Nah. She doesn't have a pair of legs that nice."

"True. Maybe we should talk to her. She looks a little lonely, don't cha think?"

"I couldn't agree more, but Dude, don't smirk. Even though you've changed your appearance your smirk is a signature. No one can pull it off." Blaise said, looking Draco over.

Draco had dyed his hair chocolate brown and had emerald green eyes. He was dressed as a Buccaneer and a damn sexy one at that! His hair was wavy and went down to his shoulders. He wore a white button-down shirt that had the puffy pirate sleeves. He had a blood-red corset vest on over the shirt and deep-brown pants on with black boots that went up to his knee. He had a black belt with a gold buckle hung, diagonally, around his waist. A fake sword was hung on the belt. It had a gold handle and was encased in a black sheath. His pseudonym was Demetri.

Blaise was dressed as a mafia leader. He now had short, blonde hair that was similar to Draco's, and his eyes were an unusual honey-gold color. He had on the traditional pinstripe mafia leader suit, complete with the pinstripe fedora. He wore black, Italian-made dress shoes and had a black belt on. A gun holster with a fake gun in it hung on his belt. His pseudonym was Stephen.

They both moved away from the wall and walked over to the Egyptian beauty. She was leaning against the wall, sipping her punch and looking around. She stood up as she saw them approaching and they watched her lick her lips, subconsciously.

"Hello, my dear Egyptian beauty." Draco said, placing an arm against the wall, above her head.

"Hello." She smiled sexily.

"Tell me, why is an Egyptian beauty, such as yourself, standing over here all by yourself?" Blaise asked, gently running a hand down her arm.

"Well, I don't know anyone here and I didn't really feel like mingling. Now, why are you two sexy men not taken by anyone?"

"We found no one to our liking, except for you." Draco said.

"What might your name be, our dear Beauty?" Blaise asked, gently placing a hand on her side.

"Avani. What are your names?"

"I'm Demetri and this is Stephen."

"Mmm, Avani is Italian isn't it?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, it is." She said.

"It's a lovely name. It so befitting for a lovely woman, such as yourself." Blaise said softly.

"Mmm, but your name is not befitting you, Blaise", Hermione said smirking "Neither is yours, Draco."

"H-how did you know?" Blaise asked, looking at her, quite shocked.

"Simple. Only the two of you would come onto a girl so quickly and Blaise gave it away by mentioning it was Italian."

"Well, she is the smartest with of our age." Draco said, smirking.

"Now, what do you say we take this to our bedroom?" Blaise asked, seeing the lust in Hermione's eyes.

"Lead the way." She said, smiling sexily, as the boys led her to their room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As soon as the door to Blaise and Draco's room was opened, they attacked Hermione. Draco pulled her in for a kiss and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed back deeply. Blaise stood behind them, attacking Hermione's neck with nips and kisses. Hermione let out soft whimpers at the ministrations being given to her neck. Draco smirked against the kiss and walked over to the bed. He laid her down and crawled on top of her. Blaise waved his wand and all of them were stripped of their clothing. There was no going back after that and Hermione accepted it. That night they made love over and over again.

The next morning Hermione woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She slowly opened her eyes and heard light snoring coming from each side of her. She smiled as the memories of the previous night flooded back to her. She replayed their love making again and noticed the differences between Draco and Blaise. While Draco was a rough lover, Blaise was gentle.

She felt the two boys stir and wake up. She looked at Blaise then at Draco. She smiled softly and gently gave them each a good morning kiss. They smiled when she pulled away and Draco held her close to him, while Blaise wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Last night was incredible!" Hermione said.

"Yes, it was." Blaise said.

"What does this make us?" Hermione asked softly.

"What do you want us to be, Cara?" Blaise asked softly.

"I'd like us to be a couple, but I know that won't happen." She said, her eyes filling with tears, as she averted them from looking at Blaise's face.

"Why can't we be a couple, Love?" Draco asked from behind her.

"I'm a Mudblood. Your families won't accept it and I'd be ruining your lives." She said, causing the boys to growl.

"Never, and I mean **never**, call yourself a Mudblood. Times have changed and we are past that. I'm sure our families would be more accepting of a relationship with a Muggle-born." Draco said. Hermione nodded and looked at Blaise.

"You want to be a couple?"

"Yes, we do." Blaise said softly.

"Then, we'll be a couple." Hermione said, smiling.

"Good." Draco said and they sealed it with a kiss.

No one would ever imagine that 2 years later, the boy would propose to Hermione and they would get married a year later. 3 years after they got married they had twins; a boy and a girl. The boy's name was Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-Zabini while the girl's was Avani Sabrina Malfoy-Zabini. This trio had survived everything society had thrown at them and had become one happy family.


End file.
